Del odio al amor ¿no? hay solo un paso
by skZopHiAsk
Summary: Corregido, Revisado, fragmentos re escritos. Sería difícil que de la noche a la mañana te enamores del asesino de tus padres... HxL, HhxR
1. Aguas Termales estrella X-Laws de Ren

**_Del odio al amor ¿hay solo un paso?_**

_...porque todos sabemos que no hay solo un paso, pero sí que se debe dar uno a la vez._

_By_

**_SkZopHiAsk_**

El siguiente capítulo ha sido editado, revisado y contiene fragmentos re escritos, por lo que sí lo has leído antes quizá quieras leerlo de nuevo.

Disclaimer: Shaman King © y todos sus personajes son propiedad de TV Tokyo, así como de su creador Hiroyuki Takei.

El siguiente fanfic contiene temática Yaoi/shonen-ai por cual, sí no te gusta este género, abandona de inmediato este fic, gracias.

No esperen ver yaoi hard desde el primer capítulo, la cosa ira leve, además seamos realistas, sería difícil que de la noche a la mañana te enamores del asesino de tus padres, sobre todo si te consideras heterosexual y tu principal objetivo es matar a ese maldito.

Si comentan dominaran el mundo (XD)

Sin más que agregar, comencemos.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El equipo de las Aguas Termales Estrella X-Laws de Ren

El día era soleado, las aves cantaban, todo marchaba con tranquilidad aparente, todo estaba bien, todo era maravilloso, todo, excepto la noticia que habían recibido al oráculo virtual sobre una "interesante" prueba, la cual consistía en componer equipos de diez personas, y dichos equipos ya habían sido decididos por la voluntad de los grandes espíritus, lo que por supuesto molesto a más de uno, de hecho era casi imposible no enojarse ante tales integraciones, para muchos la muerte era mejor opción que compartir espacio con ciertas personas indeseables.

-No estoy de acuerdo, esto es una falta de respeto a la doncella-dijo Marco exigiendo una especie resolución al "pequeño" problema que ahora tenían.

-estoy de acuerdo con Marco, no podemos aceptar estar en "ese" equipo-añadió Lyserg.

-lo siento, pero ese fue el deseo de los grandes espíritus, no podemos contravenir con la decisión de nuestros amos-respondió la anciana líder apache.

-pero… ¿Qué se piensan esos grandes espíritus? Ponerme con él…-se quejo la doncella señalando a su némesis.

-descuida niña, yo no estoy más feliz que tu-decía Hao mientras analizaba la situación buscando no molestarse demasiado.

-ya lo dije, solo lo repetiré una vez más, su equipo está conformado por, Iron Maiden Jeanne, Hao Asakura, Lyserg Diethel, Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horokeu Usui… Fausto VIII, Ryunosuke Umemiya…

-No me gusta, el equipo es perfecto si quitamos a la doncella y a Hao-respondió Ryu

-bueno, déjenme terminar mocosos, Ryu, Chocolove McDonnell, y Opacho.

-¿es enserio? ¿Esa bebita en verdad participa en el torneo?-pregunto Horo-horo mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Opacho, y le sonreía como sí de un bebe recién nacido se tratase.

-señor Hao, este sujeto me asusta-por fin pronuncio la pequeña a punto de llorar.

-descuida Opacho, este remedo de ser vivo no hará nada, es un completo idiota, solo ignóralo, sé que parece un pederasta pero no lo es, solo es muy estúpido, además es un debilucho-le dijo muy sonriente a la angustiada niña, lo cual causo ternura en la mayoría, definitivamente aunque Hao fuera un asesino, malvado, pirómano, algo cierto era que esa sonrisita era en verdad enternecedora.

-vaya, debo admitir que Hao es bastante agradable-sugirió Ren ante el comentario del mencionado sobre el ainu y el tipo de remedo que éste era.

-ji ji-era lo único que había salido de la boca de Yoh en lo que iba del día

-pues a mí no me importa, ¿pero para qué demonios es este tipo de prueba?-reclamo la futura esposa del Asakura menor.

-pues… miren allá, un ovni-y dicho esto Goldva y Silver se escabulleron, cual cucarachas perseguidas por un pie deseoso de pisarlas.

-mierda-pronuncio la rubia.

-Joven Hao… tengo mucha hambre-dijo la pequeña Opacho

-pues… Yoh, Jeanne y compañeros de estos buenos para nada, vayamos a comer, yo invito-se puso Hao de pie, entusiasta, y llevando casi a rastras a sus ahora compañeros de equipo.

Ya que Hao los había invitado a comer, no tenían otra alternativa más que aceptar, o serían tachados como unos maleducados y ellos no eran tal cosa, por lo que con gusto se encaminaron a unos de los varios negocios de comida pertenecientes a la aldea.

-Hao… no tenía idea de que…-dijo Horokeu en un tono serio para luego echársele encima a Hao llorando y agregar-… fueras tan considerado, gracias por la comida, esa gente que dice que eres malo en verdad que no te conoce, desde ahora te brindaré mis servicios.

-tranquilo Horo-horo, no es para tanto, ¿este tipo solo te invito comida y tu le entregas tu devoción total?-replico Ren mientras Hao sonreía tratando de librarse del sofocante abrazo del Ainu.

-ji ji creo que Ren está celoso- comentó Yoh riendo amigablemente.

-no se dé que hablas, solo digo que las personas normales no se entregan a quien les regala comida-respondió Ren para excusarse

-es una buena técnica ¿creen que sí le regalo comida Lyserg quiera ser mío?-dijo Ryu provocando un incomodo silencio-so… solo decía

-ja… claro, ¿desde cuándo acosas niños, Rimú? O como sea que te llames-pregunto Hao en forma de broma

-espera a que te ponga las manos encima mocoso

-no hace falta pelear Ryu, aquí todos somos amigos ¿no? Ji ji-dijo Yoh tranquilizando al alterado Ryunosuke

-pues yo no estoy de acuerdo-interrumpió Lyserg-no puedo soportar estar cerca de este sujeto.

-¿Qué pasa verdecito? ¿No te caigo bien?-cuestiono Hao a una distancia casi nula del pobre y ahora sonrojado Lyserg-je… bien, pues entonces sigamos comiendo.

-ayyy que envidia-dijo un muy emocionado Ryu-como quisiera que Hao se acercara así a mí.

-¿Quién te entiende Ryu? Primero querías matarlo y ahora ¿quieres que se te acerque como un violador?-cuestionaba Anna la capacidad mental del susodicho.

-¡Hao!-saltaba Ryu con gran emoción-dime… ¿tienes novia?

-¿ah? No hombre repugnante, no tengo, pero no suelo mezclarme con seres como tú.

-¿y sí me tiño el cabello o lo alació?

-Dios, no que horror, ni en mil millones de años.

-entonces… ¿es porque soy hombre no? Lo sabía, solo te gustan las mujeres voluptuosas, ¿si me pongo implantes crees que funcione?-cuestiono mientras tomaba una revista médica sobre implantes seguros.

-¿Qué? No, simplemente tú no me gustas, ¿de acuerdo?

-pues… eres un mocoso malcriado, como si tuvieras mejores opciones, nadie te quiere

-ja… ¿tú crees? Yo puedo tener lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera, podría obligar a quien se me antoje a hacer lo que se me antoje, y por cierto, tú cabello esta horrible

-ahora sí niño, vas a ver cómo te…

-tranquilo, tranquilo-dijo Yoh deteniéndole, y al ver la cara de odio de Ryu todos se unieron para encerrarlo en un armario, para evitar que este asesinara a Hao por motivos que no tuviesen que ver con el torneo.

Después de la comida, fueron llamados por Silver para entregar informes sobre la prueba, sin embargo, dichos informes no fueron del total agrado de nadie, como se había hecho costumbre sobre todo lo que respectará a los grandes espíritus y su extraña voluntad

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos los presentes al unísono

-lo que oyeron-respondió Silver-tendrán que vivir todos juntos en una de las nuevas casas apache que hemos construido, esta es la repartición de los dormitorios-dijo mostrándoles un folleto en el que se podía leer "Condominios apache, la buena vida" y una hoja con dicha repartición.

-espera un minuto insecto ¿quieres decir que aparte de todo nos dirán en que habitación debemos dormir?-cuestiono Ren amenazante

-eh… pues, ya saben con los grandes espíritus y ¿eso es una araña morada?-señaló el apache hacia una esquina, escabulléndose de nuevo

-malditos grandes espíritus-se quejo Horo-horo

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo-añadió Ren.

-¿Qué?-se escucho la voz Jeanne-esto es inaudito

-¿Qué ocurre doncella?-pregunto alarmado Lyserg-¿pasa algo malo?

-mira, mi habitación esta justo al lado de la de Hao

-¿Qué? Esto es… horroroso

-¿verdad que es terrible?

-no, eso no, a mi me toco compartir la habitación con el- Lyserg quería morir ahí mismo

-¿Qué tienes en mi contra?-pegunto Hao

-tu mataste a mis padres ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas?

-pff, no, mato gente todo el tiempo, es imposible que me acuerde todos

-demonios, iré a reclamarle a Goldva-y diciendo esto Jeanne se fue, y tras ella Lyserg

-maldición-dijeron Ren y Horo-horo al mismo tiempo, y se dispusieron a alcanzar a la doncella.

_*Reparto de dormitorios*_

_Habitación 01-Anna Kyoyama_

_Habitación 02-Yoh Asakura_

_Habitación 02-Manta Oyamada_

_Habitación 03-Iron Maiden Jeanne_

_Habitación 04-Hao Asakura_

_Habitación 04-Lyserg Diethel_

_Habitación 05-Opacho_

_Habitación 06-Pirika Usui_

_Habitación 06-Tamao Tamamura_

_Habitación 07-Horokeu Usui_

_Habitación 07-Ren Tao_

_Habitación 08-Fausto VIII_

_Habitación 09-Ryunosuke Umemiya_

_Habitación 10-Jun Tao_

_Las habitaciones 11, 12 y 13 quedarán vacías._

_**No habrá cambios y no se aceptan reclamaciones, todo sea la voluntad de nuestros grades espíritus**_

_**-Goldva**_

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron de pésimo animo, a partir de ese día tendrían que vivir en la misma casa, y dormir en las habitaciones asignadas, no entendían por qué motivo los habían acomodado de tal forma, además había habitaciones suficientes para cada uno, por lo que no le veían sentido a que tuvieran que compartir habitación Hao con Lyserg, y Ren con Horokeu, incluso Opacho tenía su propia habitación.

-odio esto-se quejo Horokeu por su suerte mientras todos iban de camino a "la buena vida"

Una vez en la dichosa casa, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Anna tenía la habitación más grande para ella sola, en cambio Ren y Horo-horo tenían la más pequeña de todas.

**Habitación 04**

-bien, niño verde, yo no te caigo bien, y tu a mi me das lo mismo, así que acordemos lo siguiente, yo no me meto contigo si tu no tocas mis pertenencias, y note inmiscuyes en mis actividades.

-de acuerdo… -bufo Lyserg molesto con la situación

-que bueno, creo que seremos grandes amigos, nos entenderemos de maravilla.

**Habitación 07**

-esta habitación es muy pequeña-dijo Horo-horo con una cinta métrica en su mano.

-bueno, hagamos esto, tú te quedas en tu lado y yo en mi lado-y diciendo esto se dispuso a mover alunas cosas de lugar para dividir la habitación exactamente a la mitad

**Habitación 04**

-Lyserg, que pésimo gusto de ropa tienes-gritó Hao mientras registraba la valija del ingles

-Hao, creí que habías dicho que no tomaríamos las cosas del otro

-no verde, dije que tú no tomarías mis cosas, y yo necesitaba algo de ropa, la mía quedo toda mojada, cuando tu pie mágicamente y sin ninguna intención seinterpuso en mi camino y caí dentro de la bañera

-je… si eso-respondió mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su frente-pero no te da derecho de hurgar en mis cosas

-bueno…-acercase Hao a Lyserg de forma acosadora-si no quieres tendré que estar desnudo en lo que mi ropa se seca.

-no, olvídalo, toma la ropa, te la obsequio-respondió dándole la ropa, alejándolo de sí, y con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-gracias-sonrió.

Lyserg odiaba a Hao, pero… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba ahora? Hao era diferente de lo que pensó, incluso era infantil, mas no creía que esa fuera su verdadera personalidad, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo viviendo con él.

CONTINUARA…

Próximo Capitulo: Te odio

* * *

**Para los que ya me conocen debo decirles: mil gracias por leer este y el otro fic ("no tiene XD") y descuiden que ninguno de ellos morirá, comenten por favor, eso es lo que me motiva a escribir (y alimenta mi ego n-n) recuerden que siempre estoy a la disposición de cualquiera de ustedes, para contactarme pasen a mi perfil y ahí encontraran como localizarme en mis diversas redes sociales, para cualquier duda también estoy a sus servicios (y no es necesario que me regalen comida XD)**

**Actualización:** He editado este capítulo a casi tres años de haberlo subido, no cambie gran cosa, sin embargo la idea es que se entienda un poco mejor, como pueden notar hay más dialogo que descripciones, lo cual es a propósito pues busco que sea fácil de leer ya que es algo que se supone deba ser gracioso, y no muy tedioso.

**Les envió cariño y una mejor edición desde el fondo de mi corazón.**

**-Lanny (skZopHiAsk)**


	2. Te odio

**Del odio al amor ¿hay solo un paso?**

...porque todos sabemos que no hay solo un paso, pero sí que se debe dar uno a la vez.

By

**SkZopHiAsk**

* * *

El siguiente capítulo ha sido editado, revisado y contiene fragmentos re escritos, por lo que sí lo has leído antes quizá quieras leerlo de nuevo.

Capítulo 2: Te odio

**_Lugar:_**_ Condominios apache: la buena vida_

**_Día:_**_ 1 __**Situación:**__ varado con mi peor enemigo, y acosado por él de forma NO sexual _

**_Nombre:_**_ Lyserg Diethel __**Habitación:**__ 04 __**Compañero:**__ Hao Asakura_

**_Estado mental del compañero:_**_ estúpido, sádico, psicópata, pirómano, sexy, pervertido, bipolar, y un poco gay…_

-Lymset ¿Qué haces?-pregunto curioso Hao

-soy Lyserg, L-Y-S-E-R-G.-deletreo el joven

-da lo mismo, ¿Qué esto?-pregunto tomando lo que Lyserg escribía-¿Cómo que gay? Lyrsek, yo no soy ningún gay, ni tampoco estúpido, corrígelo ya

-¡QUE SOY LY-SERG, LYSERG, LYSERG! ME LLAMO LYSERG, y no corregiré nada porque eso eres-respondió fastidiado el niño verde

-Uy pero que genio, yo solo sugiero que cambies "estúpido" y "gay"-sugirió el regañado Shaman de fuego-o solo estúpido como te sea más cómodo-concluyo a una distancia acosadora, que provoco un leve sonrojo en el inglés, por último se alejo un poco y sonriente dijo-Lyserg

-bien, hare las correcciones…

**_Lugar:_**_ Condominios apache: la buena vida, a quién creerán que engañan con eso "buena vida"_

**_Día:_**_ 1 __**Situación:**__ varado con mi peor enemigo, y acosado por él de forma sexual_

**_Nombre:_**_ Lyserg Diethel __**Habitación: **__04 __**Compañero:**__ Hao Asakura_

**_Estado mental del compañero_**_: sádico, psicópata, piro maniaco, sexy, pervertido, bipolar, y muy gay… ¿Por qué no corregí sexy? Pues no es sexy_

-si lo soy-replico Hao

-deja de inmiscuirte en los asuntos de los demás

-pero Lyserg, ¿Por qué soy tu peor enemigo? Si todo el mundo me ama-dijo Hao para luego reflexionar y decir-esta bien, no me aman, pero puedo ser muy agradable, y además… soy bueno en la cama

-…-Lyserg no sabía que decir, qué clase de comentario era ese, y además el pobre chico no podía esconder su ruborizado rostro-claro… ¿y cuál dices que es tu color favorito?-tratando de cambiar el tema

-¿no me crees?-cuestionó Hao

-no, no es eso, yo… no quiero decir que no te creo, pero… ¿Qué dices del azul? ¿Te gusta el azul? Y claro que creo que puedes llegar a ser agradable je, je…

-me gusta el rojo, pero me refiero a lo de que soy bueno en la cama

-pues, emm sí, claro, el rojo es lindo, un gran color, y música, ¿Qué música escuchas Hao?

-verdecito, no cambies el tema

-no lo cambio, pues sí, que bien que seas bueno en la cama y tal, pero eso que me importa

-¿Y te importa más que clase de música escucho, o el color que me gusta?

-emm, no, es que…

-bueno Lyserg, si no me crees te lo puedo demostrar-opino Hao con cara de pederasta violador de lindos niños shota

-eh?

-sí, bueno no soy gay pero estoy a favor de las experiencias nuevas ¿sabes?

-emm, doncella ya voy, lo siento Hao será luego, la doncella me llama

-yo no oigo nada

-es clave Morse, telegrama, televisión, telepatía, teletón, tele… tele ya me voy-y diciendo esto se escabullo lo más rápido que pudo, lo más lejos que logró llegar de ese lugar

Hao sonrió con suficiencia, tenía cosas que hacer y no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie por lo que pensó en una buena manera de deshacerse de Lyserg, la cual, claramente funcionó con gran eficacia, y no parecía que iba a regresar pronto. Mientras se elogiaba a sí mismo por su estupenda actuación se percato de botella con un líquido desconocido, y contrario a lo que haría cualquiera, es decir arrojarla lejos, o llevarla a la policía, tirarla por el retrete, él la bebió.

**Habitación 07:**

-Horo-horo cállate-grito Ren

-es tu culpa-lo que ocurrió fue que por "accidente" Ren corto con su cuchilla a Horo-horo-mira estoy sangrando…

-ay, eres un llorón, fue un accidente

-ah!-grito Horo-horo, quien había pisado un objeto puntiagudo de dudosa procedencia que por cierto estaba manchado con sangre del chino, quien antes ya se había topado con dicho objeto-pero te juro Ren, que si me contagias de VIH te mato

-por dios, yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad

-idiota.

**Pasillo/Corredor:**

Los oídos atentos de todos estaban prestos a escuchar lo que ocurría en la habitación siete, después de todo es lo que cualquiera haría si escuchara esto:

"_-Horo-horo cállate_

_-es tu culpa… mira estoy sangrando_

_-ay eres un llorón, fue un accidente_

_-ah!... pero te juro Ren, que si me contagias de VIH te mato_

_-por dios, yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad_

_-idiota"_

-¿lo ven? Yo les dije que esos dos eran "raritos"-dijo Anna con aires de grandeza

-si… yo pensé lo mismo, ¿creen que ellos quieran una boda o algo así?-propuso Yoh

-¿escuchan eso?-interrumpió Ryu-viene de allí-señalando a la habitación cuatro.

"_-Lyserg, volviste después de tres horas ¿Qué quería la doncella? ¿Sexo? Porque si eso quería debió llamarme a mi"_

-maldito-susurro la doncella

"_-no… no, ella…_

_-bueno ahora que llegaste podre mostrarte lo bueno que soy en la cama_

_-Hao, eso no es necesario, en serio, no hace falta que te molestes_

_-Lymset, vamos, no es ninguna molestia, insisto, así te darás cuenta de que eres gay_

_-Hao, en primera me llamo Lyserg, no Lymset, y no soy gay"_

-maldito mocoso, quiere a mi Lyserg para él-lloriqueo Ryu

"_-vamos verdecito, quiero sexo_

_-Hao, yo no… espera ¿tomaste algo? ¿Usaste drogas o algo así?_

_-no, solo me bebí esa cosa de ahí, no sé que sea_

_-Hao, lo diré, eres un gran, gran imbécil._

_-si madre yo también quiero ir al cine"_

Lyserg abrió la puerta y en ese momento todos cayeron al suelo-no te espiábamos si es lo que crees-dijo Ryu-y por cierto… ¿Qué hacían tu y Hao?

-ah, claro, el bebió de una botella misteriosa y ahora esta drogado y alcoholizado y eso es bueno porque creí que era gay y me violaría…

**A la mañana siguiente:**

-¡Lyserg!-grito Hao abrazando fuertemente al joven de cabellera verde como si de un oso de felpa se tratase

-¡Hao! ¿! ¿Qué haces en mi cama? ¡?

-verde, mientras dormía tuve un sueño, trataba de un caballito de mar rosado que me decía "ya le dije que me llamo Tamao, no Tamal" y entonces una jirafa purpura gritaba "ese mocoso me roba a mi amado Lyserg" así que yo los mataba y me iba a un castillo de cristal en las nubes, y aparecía la reina de nieve y decía "te amo, te amo" y se metía en una enorme cosa fea de metal, y me dijo "cásate con mi hija, la princesa Lyserina" y yo dije "si, aja vieja loca y usted tírese de un puente" de la nada apareció la princesa Lyserina y dijo "viólame, viólame ahora mismo" y justo cuando la iba a violar desperté justo aquí junto a ti, y grite "Lyserg" y luego que conté lo que paso.

-ah, de acuerdo, creo que no ha pasado el efecto de la droga

-te amo Lyserg

-sí, sigues dopado

-y también amo a Jeanne, y a Yoh, y a la rubia, y a Tamal, y a Ryu NO porque está feo, y, y… y que viva el arroz

**_Lugar:_**_ Condominios apache: la buena vida, si como no_

**_Día:_**_ 2 __**Situación:**__ varado con mi peor enemigo, y acosado por él de forma extremadamente sexual_

**_Nombre:_**_ Lyserg Diethel __**Habitación: **__04 __**Compañero:**__ Hao Asakura_

**_Estado mental del compañero_**_: sádico, psicópata, pirómano, sexy, pervertido, bipolar, gay, drogado, ¿Por qué sigo sin quitar lo de sexy? Bueno, no es que sea actor porno, pero tiene su atractivo ¿pero qué digo? Debo estar drogado también…_

-Lyserg-llamó Hao

-¿qué quier…?-el peli verde fue interrumpido por los labios de Hao quien se lanzo sobre él ya fuera por la droga o por… emm más droga, tal vez.

-Hao…-separo el peli verde a Hao de sí-quiero decirte que yo... Realmente te odio

-Lyserg…-dijo Hao como si estuviese a punto de hacerle una propuesta de matrimonio-sabes raro

-¿Qué?

-Mamá…

-¿QUÉ?... señor Fausto… -gritó Lyserg, y es mencionado no tardo ni diez segundos en aparecer y revisarlo

-Esa droga era fuerte, provoca alucinaciones, y aumenta el apetito sexual, le daré un medicamento y una o dos horas debería ser el mismo de

antes

-mamá, regresa… no te vayas…

-parece que tiene una pesadilla o algo así…

Horas más tarde Hao despertó y analizando su entorno logró recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Encontraría quien dejo esa botella ahí, y lo quemaría lentamente hasta la muerte, nadie hace a Hao Asakura actuar como un enfermo mental violador y vive para contarlo.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Hola... bueno la verdad es quería terminar este capítulo cuanto antes así que disculpen lo mal hecho que esta, y son aquí las 4:02 de la mañana, soy noctambula, comenten o moriré, yo acepto comentarios anónimos para el que no lo sepa, por favor tomen cinco segundos para escribir y ayudarme a mejorar… haaa mi vida es dura, soy pionera en el arte de… a ya lo olvide, ¿dónde estoy? Ahora son 4:06 XD chao! Gracias Clari! ¡Por tu apoyo, te amooooo, bueno no, pero gracias!**

**¡Ahhhh 4:20!**

**Actualización: Edite un par de cosas, no es mucha la diferencia, pero ayuda a quitarle dos gramos de estupidez, aunque la idea sea que las situaciones sean más bien divertidas y tontas.**

**-Lanny (skZopHiAsk)**


	3. Mujeres, Alcohol y Piromanía OParte UnoO

**Del odio al amor ¿hay solo un paso?**

...porque todos sabemos que no hay solo un paso, pero sí que se debe dar uno a la vez.

By

**SkZopHiAsk**

En el capitulo anterior Hao estuvo un poco ¿loco? ¿Drogado? Bien, pues les pido disculpas por eso, en fin…

El siguiente capítulo ha sido editado, revisado y contiene fragmentos re escritos, por lo que sí lo has leído antes quizá quieras leerlo de nuevo.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Mujeres, Alcohol y Piromanía (Parte Uno)

-¡Horo-horo!

-cinco minutitos más mami

-¡Horokeu!

-no mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela

-¡despierta maldita sea!

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? Yo no…Ren

-vete de aquí ya mismo

Lo que había ocurrido era pues producto del mal dormir del ainu, quien durante su sueño había llegado justo al lado de Ren, este al verlo recibió un terrible sobresalto y por ello despertó a Horo-horo quien aun más espantado de la cara de su compañero se tiro al suelo implorando piedad por parte del chino, quien hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas y fue absoluta y totalmente lo opuesto a piadoso, hubiera sido mejor morir aplastado por elefantes con botas de púas cubiertas de un muy corrosivo acido y descuartizado centímetro por centímetro.

**Habitación 04**

-despierta niño verde-dijo Hao mientras lo golpeaba con una almohada

-ayyy, ¿Qué demonios quieres?-respondió Lyserg mientras se volteaba y se cubría con las sabanas

-¿eres idiota o qué? ¿Acaso no lo vez? Es un hermoso y soleado día, hay una alberca, chicas en bikini y un policía gordo que come un burrito

¿no es obvio?-cuestiono el Shaman de fuego.

-¿quieres ir a violar chicas, matar a un gordo y adueñarte de la alberca?-supuso el verde

-no, quiero matar al burrito, violar a la alberca y adueñarme del gordo-aclaro Hao con sarcasmo

-es lo mismo

-no seas idiota, tan solo vamos a fuera

-no iré contigo ni muerto

-pues entonces me quedare con ella-amenazo Hao mostrando a Morphine capturada

-quédatela… ¿Qué? Espera, no… solo déjame escribir algo

**_Día:_**_ 3 __**Situación:**__ chantajeado y amenazado por mi peor enemigo_

**_Nombre:_**_ Lyserg Diethel __**Habitación: **__04 __**Compañero:**__ Hao Asakura_

**_Estado mental del compañero_**_: sádico, psicópata, piro maníaco, violador, al menos ya no está drogado... pero quiere quedarse con mi hada rosa (que es reflejo de lo masculino que soy yo)_

**Habitación 07**

-Ren ya te pedí perdón, exactamente dos mil trescientas cincuenta y ocho veces, no es mi culpa que el sonambulismo haga que,

accidentalmente y sin ninguna intención, me levante dormido por las noches y me introduzca en "tu espacio vital"

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- se sonrojo el joven chino pensando en el posible doble sentido de aquella última frase

-que me metí a tu cama, no puedo creer que no comprendas, y dicen que el lento soy no, si, como no

- aun así, eso no te da derecho a hacerlo

-bueno, por ocasión dos mil trescientos cincuenta y nueve, perdón…

El día si era "lindo", como decía Hao, tenía que admitirlo, el sol estaba muy brillante, sin embargo no quemaba, el ambiente era fresco, pues aun no era medio día, todo parecía marchar bien, demasiado bien, sospechosa y peligrosamente bien, era casi excelso, había gran armonía, y eso a el joven de ojos color esmeralda no le parecía normal en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera lograba comprender como es que había pasado desde la tibieza de su cama, hasta el jardín, pero lo que menos podía concebir el confundido muchacho era el hecho de que "ese sujeto" fuera su acompañante, quien lo había amenazado con matar a su hada rosa la cual mostraba la clara femineidad… masculinidad del chico inglés, y era ni más ni menos que Hao, la persona con la que menos desearía estar, salvo Ryu el pervertido pederasta y tal vez Marco igualmente pedófilo y sucio de mente, si quiera el sujeto (Hao) se comportaba "bien" o al menos dentro de lo que, para el Asakura, pudiera significar la palabra "bien".

-verde, quita esa cara de "no he tenido sexo en un año"

-yo pongo la cara que quiero, y no sé que eso de la cara de no tener "eso" en un año

-apuesto a que nunca lo has hecho-dijo el Shaman de fuego burlonamente

-pues…

-dudo que siquiera hayas besado…

-eso no es cier…

-una mujer-completo Hao

-…

-y tu madre no cuenta-aclarándolo para que no queden dudas

-no es mi culpa no ser "una Zorra" como t… algunas personas

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?-pensaba Hao en sus adentros, volvió a la dulce realidad y dijo-Apostemos, tienes el fin de semana para acostarte con una mujer, pero si yo lo consigo antes, pierdes

-me parece bien-el cerebro del chico, por lo visto, había muerto, quizá era el calor que había subido, pero lo cierto es que un Lyserg en sus cinco sentidos, léase, Jamás, JAMAS, pero jamás de los jamases, hubiese aceptado una apuesta como esa, y menos, de un sujeto como Hao, por dios, era Hao, nada que proviniera de él podría resultar bien ¡NADA! Y Lyserg acababa de sellar su triste condena.

-ya que el verde está de acuerdo, pues… si ganó te pones este vestido-dijo el Shaman sacando de la nada un vestido rosa, de lo más penoso, para un hombre, y de lo más lindo, para una bebe de un año y medio.-y además bailaras "la macarena" subido en una mesa mientras todos comemos

-¿y si yo gano?

-pues, si ganas Lycrets…

-Lyserg

-seh, como sea, Lymset, si tu ganas… yo pierdo

-idiota-pronuncio entre dientes el pequeño Lyserg

-bien, si ganas, lo cual no pasara, hare lo que quieras

-¿lo que yo quiera?

-si Lipstick, lo que tú quieras-repitió Hao con fastidio

-muy bien, y una de las cosas que tendrás que hacer es decirme Lyserg

-sí, si Liz-Len, como digas-afirmó ignorándolo por completo

**_El diario de Jeanne:_**

_Querido, amado y venerado diario, el día de ayer uno de mis pobres e indefensos soldados, Lyserg Diethel, casi fue violado por un sujeto maligno y desalmado que bien podría ser la reencarnación de mismísimo demonio, Hao Asakura, ese tal Hao decía que fue accidente, y que se drogo con una botella misteriosa, pero yo le veía todas la sucias intenciones de abusar de mi buen amigo, yo por supuesto trate de exorcizar al sujeto, pero más que invocaba a shamash para implorar su ayuda celestial no pude hacer nada, incluso contrate a un chico rubio de cabello trenzado que traía consigo un sujeto de metal, decían ser hermanos y que podían usar su alquimia para salvar a Lyserg, dibujaron símbolos que me provocaron desconfianza, finalmente los eche de ahí sin pagarles ni un centavo, como estaba desesperada consulte mi enciclopedia "que hacer en caso de que tu anime shonen se vuelva yaoi" y considere adecuada la opción de recolectar esferas para llamar a un Dragón, pero este no apareció._

_Estando cansada de tratar por todos los medios descubrí el método más eficaz, no hacer nada._

_Por último, esta mañana los vi a ambos paseando muy campantes y quitados de la pena, soy buena leyendo labios, así que supe lo que decían, solo halaban de monos rosas o algo así, después de eso cada quien se fue por su lado, me da miedo que ese demonio ande por ahí deambulando, más aun, me aterra la idea de que pueda hacerle algo malo a mis amigos, por supuesto el que más me preocupa es Lyserg, esos grandes espíritus, cómo pueden ponerlo en la misma habitación que el._

_Pd: ahora mismo estoy empezando a creer que Marco puede ser peligroso_

**Jeanne 's POV**

-doncella-dijo la sueva voz del joven Lyserg llamando a mi puerta, de inmediato fui a abrir, pues temo que Hao lo viole

-¿Qué ocurre Lyserg?-pregunté, el estaba un poco nervioso, y se sonrojo en cuanto le hice la pregunta, así que supuse que fuera lo que fuera debía de ser fuerte y esperar lo inesperado

-es que… Hao- como lo temía, Hao tenía que ver en esto, ¿me preguntaba que le habría hecho a mi amigo?

-¿te… te hizo algo?-prontamente lo inspeccione de arriba abajo, adelante y atrás, sobretodo atrás, y es que en mi experiencia como yaoistade closet, sabía cosas oscuras y siniestras, cosas que nunca debí saber, pero que supe después de ver un anime en el que había un sujeto atado en armario, y otro chico, pensando que era un conejo lo descubría, y se suscitaban los hechos ilícitos, pero ese no era el caso, lo que importaba ahora era ir a castrar a Hao antes de que él pudiera abusar de Lyserg

-tranquilícese doncella, no me ha hecho nada- me contesto Lyserg, aunque claro que no le creo, ese maldito Asakura…

-aun…-irrumpió mi "calma" su horrible voz, ese Hao entrometido, digo, estábamos hablando de él, pero eso no le da derecho de opinar aunque pasara casualmente y la puerta de mi cuarto estuviese abierta, el no tenia por que meterse en la conversación, y además ¿a qué se refería con eso de "aun"? me da cada vez más desconfianza, lo mantendré vigilado.

-nadie te está hablando a ti, demonio-soy grandiosa, le azoté la puerta en la cara a ese tipo, soy más que maravillosa, tanta maravillosidad me dejo sedienta, así que me serví un poco de té

-esto… doncella, vera… yo hice una apuesta con Hao-aun no terminaba de llevarme el té a la boca cuando un gran escupitajo salió de mi boca

-esa apuesta no incluye la perdida de tu virginidad a manos de Hao ¿verdad?-pregunte esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa

-¿como dijo? Ah bueno no importa, y pues, no… bueno no a manos de Hao

-menos mal…-era un alivio podía por fin beber mi té con quietud, y… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Recapacite-¿no a sus manos? ¿A manos de quién?

-pues…- después de una larga media hora, Lyserg por fin me dijo todos los términos de apuesta, y también aquello que pasaba por su cabeza cuando dijo que sí, que aparentemente era nada, le pedí que recitara por lo menos veinte ave marías, y cinco padres nuestros antes de irse a dormir, y que fuera a confesarse con Marco apenas cumpliera con su apuesta.

Una vez que Lyserg volvió a su habitación se encontró con un curioso Hao acotado con las piernas hacia arriba regándolas en la cabecera de su cama mientras leía lo que parecía ser una historieta colorida.

-Litres, tráeme un jugo-ordeno Hao a Lyserg

-¿de qué sabor?

-emm… manzana…

-claro… espera ¿por qué me mandas por tu jugo?- preguntó Lyserg aunque sabía que una mejor pregunta era "¿por qué accedo a ir por tu jugo?

- ve por mi jugo y te invito a una fiesta con centenares de mujeres atractivas, y tu lo necesitas si no quieres ver este vestido terminado-propuso Hao mostrándole el vestido con encajes que estaba zurciendo el mismo

-¿y quien organiza esa fiesta?

-Jeanne

-¿Jeanne?-Lyserg, entonces se dio cuenta de que la doncella estaba tratando de ayudarle para que el no tuviese que vestir de mujer y bailar "la macarena"

**Habitación 07**

-Ren, llevo todo el día disculpándome ¿Cuándo planeas perdonarme?-continuaba rogando el joven Horokeu

-nunca, has deshonrado el apellido Tao y has profanado mi hábitat-respondía Ren con cierto desenfado

-yo no "profane" tu hábitat, pero… si quieres puedo hacerlo…-se defendió el ainu, ahora con menos temor y algo de perversión, perversión a la cual el otro respondió con un leve sonrojo aunado a una enorme ira, y por supuesto, una lluvia de golpes que, pese a las suplicas de Horo-horo, no se detuvieron si no hasta que el chino se canso y se quedo dormido, porque todos sabemos que es de lo más normal y común quedarse dormido golpeando a un amigo.

A pesar del enorme deseo de venganza que tenia Horokeu, al ver a su compañero dormido decidió únicamente llevarlo a su cama, pensó en un montón de maneras distintas de desquitarse y su deseo era aumentado por el enorme dolor que sentía, las cicatrices de golpes anteriores, y el espejo que tenía enfrente si, y que le permitía ver su rostro de fotografía de certamen de belleza completamente destrozado, amoratado, ensangrentado , y noto que aun tenia a Ren sobre su espalda, así que lo acomodo con delicadeza en su "profanado hábitat" (cama)

-aww se ve tan tierno-pensó para sí el ainu-que demonios, no se ve tierno, es malvado y me golpeo hasta quedarse dormido-recapacito-pero si se ve algo lindo… no, no y no es cruel, maligno y… kya luce adorable acurrucado en su cama, pero me hizo daño y debe pagar-el chico no paraba de contradecirse con cierta bipolaridad, y hubiese continuado con esa discusión consigo mismo de no ser por que escucho que llamaban a la puerta

-¡hola! ¿Cómo est…? ¿Qué te paso en la cara?-pregunto algo angustiada la doncella, quien era la que había tocado la puerta, al mirar elamoratado rostro del joven

-ah, ¿esto?-respondió señalando su cara-no es nada, solo me golpeo Ren hasta que se quedo dormido-añadió mientras señalaba al susodicho golpeador, y entonces reacciono para así preguntar-¿y… que haces aquí?

-oh sí, yo… bueno, haré una fiesta y quisiera invitarlos-respondió algo nerviosa entregándole una invitación-habrán muchas chicas y esas cosas (cosas que ella desaprueba)

-pues si mi bello rostro se encuentra mejor y menos adolorido iré… esto… Jeanne, ¿me prestarías una de tus maquinas de tortura?-pregunto Horokeu pensando en una posible venganza contra el Tao

-pues… yo creo que la venganza no es la solución

-no es venganza, es… justicia- sonreía el chico como si tuviera ganada a la doncella, la palabra justicia era como mágica ante los oídos de la francesa, definitivamente esto no se quedaría así, Horokeu tendría su venganza

**Habitación 04**

-la, la, la- cantaba Hao mientras saltaba en dirección al horizonte, los elefantes moraos flotaban en el aire, y habían cientos de gatitos adorables-hola Lyserg, Lyserg, Lyserg, estúpido niño verde, despierta, con un demonio

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál? ¿Qué? Eh? ¿Quien, qué? –balbuceaba el sobresaltado inglés, ¿por qué arruinas mi sueño sobre gatitos?

-lo siento verde… ¿sueñas con gatitos?

-no, bueno, sí, no, tal vez… pero eso no te incumbe, mejor dime por qué me despertaste-dijo con fastidio el joven Diethel, y como no estar fastidiado si te despiertan a las once cincuenta y tres de la "madrugada" (11:53 am)

-pues veras… tengo un sueño recurrente, y quisiera contárselo a alguien, se trata de un señor feo de cabello verdoso que es detective o algo así, y yo le digo que se una a mí, el sujeto feo se niega y yo lo rostizo con mis asombrosos poderes, y llega una niña simpática que se parece un poco a ti ¿a qué crees que se deba?

Lyserg se maldecía en sus adentros, ¿Cómo era posible que este idiota fuera el Shaman más temido por todos, el más poderoso? y el del cabello más sedoso, el más hot… el más…. (Salivación imaginaria) se estaba desviando del tema, incluso dudaba de si era el mismo sujeto que había odiado por toda su verde vida, de nuevo estaba divagando, pero el punto era que Hao parecía más inútil, estúpido e inofensivo -salvo por el hecho de que era un violador en potencia- que lo que él siempre creyó, incluso descubrió que tenía una fuerte debilidad por la comida, en especial la comida dulce, un sospechoso gusto por los osos de felpa y un trauma por cepillar su cabello, y leer historietas.

A día siguiente, Jeanne estaba verdaderamente atareada haciendo todos los preparativos para su fiesta, había decido convertir su iglesia en un casino, y había contratado bailarines profesionales, parecía como si Jeanne deseara reunir todo el pecado que no había cometido debido a su voto de santidad, en un solo lugar para disfrute de un montón de shamanes que ciertamente la detestaban y la única razón por la que habían aceptado la invitación a su fiesta fue porque dijo "mujeres, alcohol y todo lo que puedan comer" pero para muchos lo que realmente los convenció fue que después mencionar lo anterior dijo "gratis"

Así era como la doncella había terminado haciendo una fiesta con todo aquello que consideraba impuro en un mismo lugar, todo para que Lyserg no fuese humillado por Hao, si eso no era ser una buena jefa entonces la chica no sabía lo que era, el lugar había quedado perfecto, el resto sería cosa de Lyserg, y ella aun se preguntaba por qué demonios el chico había apostado algo como eso, pero como sabía que no llegaría a ningún lugar preguntándose eso, mejor decidió asegurarse que ninguna de las invitadas tuviera alguna enfermedad venérea.

Esto era así, la noche había llegado, y todos estaban ansiosos de ver si Jeanne cumpliría lo que había prometido sobre la fiesta, y así era,pecado, pecado y más pecado, el paraíso de gente como Ryu, y el infierno de gente como Marco, no esperen, él estaba feliz, pero el punto es que para gente "santa" era fatal.

Al momento que el inglés entro a lo que antes era la iglesia, vio algo así:

Jun y Ren jugando póker en uno de los extremos, Ryu alcoholizado mientras babeaba en los brazos de una bailarina semidesnuda, Anna gritándole a una maquina tragamonedas por ¿tragarse sus monedas?, Yoh tirado en el suelo llorando porque al parecer Anna le prohibió jugar, beber, comer, bailar, divertirse y por alguna razón no le prohibió respirar o existir. En otro extremo estaban todos los seguidores de Hao unos bebiendo, otros fumando, apostando, peleando, o fornicando, de eso ultimo podía estar casi seguro, pues según se entero, la doncella dispuso habitaciones para dicho acto, el cual ella reprueba totalmente

-Lyserg, que bien que llegas- recibió con alegría fingida la doncella al joven

-emm, yo… realmente no quiero usar un vestido confeccionado por Hao, pero tampoco quisiera, ya sabe…

-entiendo, toma…-respondió entregándole varias de hojas de papel con nombres

-claro… y… ¿Qué es esto?

-oh, pues son nombres de chicas con buena reputación, libres de enfermedad, y que predican el evangelio, y para tu suerte se encuentran "necesitadas"

-gracias… o al menos eso creo…- Lyserg estaba nervioso, hubiese sido más fácil "pedírselo" a alguien de confianza, en su interior sabía que la doncella lo hacía por él, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar que ella era una vil farsa y que disfrutaba del ambiente, y era tan morbosa que querría detalles posteriormente, porque después de todo una vida entera de castidad es tediosa y aburrida, hay que buscar diversión de vez en cuando, y Jeanne le daba esa impresión.

Pronto Lyserg vio a una de las chicas que su lista contenía, y para ser sincero ella no estaba nada mal, decidió acercarse, comenzaron una charla, cada vez más amena, después de unos tragos , el inglés tomo valor, y sin creer lo que estaría a punto de hacer, condujo a la joven a una estancia. Lyserg trato de recordar aquel video que Ryu veía hace unas semanas. Comenzó a besar a la chica, lenta y temerosamente, poco a poco su nerviosismo se evaporaba, deslizo su mano desde el cuello de ella hasta su cintura cuidadosamente, mientras se besaban fue empujándola con delicadeza hacia la cama, quedando al fin sobre ella…

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capítulo:

Mujeres, alcohol y piromanía (parte dos)

* * *

**¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, bien, tarde 10 meses en escribir este cap. (digamos que escribía un párrafo por mes) de los cuales la última mitad me había propuesto terminarlo pronto, pero por diversos motivos no pude.**

**Durante este tiempo me dio varicela, porque no me dio de pequeña, mi mini laptop murió, y ahora tengo una laptop (apenas la compre hace una semana) –estuve viendo yaoi todo este bello tiempo, lo cual me ha traído inspiración, la cual no verán sino hasta el cap. 5, que ya he comenzado (así es comencé el 5 antes del 4) de hecho este capítulo, que es el 3, comencé a escribirlo mucho antes que el 2, y aun así no pude terminarlo pronto, esta vez espero no demorar tanto, máximo un mes, eso será a lo mucho, espero yo.**

**Saludos a todos, -gracias por leer, y también este es mi regalo a mí misma (Sip, hoy es mi cumpleaños, soy un año más vieja y un año menos joven) n.n acepto dinero enviado por mail jajaja ¬¬ en serio**

**Les deseo felices fiestas, emm no sé Halloween, día de muertos, lo que sea que puedan celebrar, y sí no hay nada que celebrar, festejemos que estamos vivos, y que tenemos a una servidora dispuesta a sacarles una sonrisa de todo corazón.**

**Actualización: cambie varias cosas, pero en esencia es lo mismo… espero que sea de su agrado**

**~Lanny**


	4. Mujeres, Alcohol y Piromanía OParte DosO

**Del odio al amor ¿hay solo un paso?**

_...porque todos sabemos que no hay solo un paso, pero sí que se debe dar uno a la vez._

_By_

**_SkZopHiAsk_**

**_El siguiente capitulo fue editado, revisado y ligeramente modificado/ 2013_**

Bueno, me tarde mucho, acepto la culpa, pero de verdad pasaron muchas cosas, algunas de ellas buenas, otras, lastimosamente, totalmente malas, pero ya estoy aquí y pues me esforcé para poder tener tiempo de escribir, y aquí esta… con todo mi corazón… un nuevo capítulo un poco menos estúpido, un poco serio en alguna parte de por ahí, pero eso sí, con mucho humor… y claro con muchísimo cariño para todos, bien, sin más que agregar disfruten y comenten por favor que es gratis, anónimo y confidencial (como la denuncia ciudadana XD) LOS AMO!

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Mujeres, Alcohol y Piromanía (Parte Dos) + Extra_

_Pronto Lyserg vio a una de las chicas que su lista contenía, y para ser sincero ella no estaba nada mal, decidió acercarse, comenzaron una charla, cada vez más amena, después de unos tragos , el inglés tomo valor, y sin creer lo que estaría a punto de hacer, condujo a la joven a una estancia. Lyserg trato de recordar aquel video que Ryu veía hace unas semanas. Comenzó a besar a la chica, lenta y temerosamente, poco a poco su nerviosismo se evaporaba, deslizo su mano desde el cuello de ella hasta su cintura cuidadosamente, mientras se besaban fue empujándola con delicadeza hacia la cama, quedando al fin sobre ella…_

…y estando de esa manera, su cerebro, que se había mantenido apagado desde que le asignaron a Hao como compañero, se encendió por fin, comenzó a razonar y descubrió que no era posible que Hao supiera que él no lo había "hecho", así que con la felicidad -y virginidad- en el nivel más alto, lanzo a un lado a la chica, como quien lanza un pañuelo usado al cesto de basura, y tranquilo se dirigió a su habitación en los condominios apache, iba tarareando una canción que hacía ya tiempo tenía en la cabeza , tras ocho o nueve minutos de caminar por fin llego.

.

Entro lo más rápido que pudo, era increíblemente cansado tratar de llevarse a una mujer a la cama, lo cierto es que se encontraba aliviado pues aún era virgen, y Hao no tenía por qué saberlo, al parecer había ganado la dichosa apuesta sin tener que esforzarse, y por primera vez agradecía a los grandes espíritus que lo hubiesen iluminado en el momento preciso para no cometer otra estupidez, cuando al fin llego a su dormitorio noto que la luz estaba encendida, abrió la puerta y se topo con Hao, ahí estaba con su majestuosidad shamanica tumbado de cabeza sobre la cama de Lyserg , éste solo giro los ojos, y decidió dormirse en la cama de su compañero, ya que el susodicho se había extendido por completo sobre la del inglés, pero cuando estuvo a punto de apagar las luces, pensó en despertar a Hao y contarle su hazaña, bueno, su casi hazaña, pero él diría que fue un logro completo, así que tomo el primer objeto que vio, que por cierto era una rama, que sabría dios como llego hasta ahí, y decidió golpearlo con ella.

Hao despertó un poco molesto, volteo a ver al otro chico, y se giro nuevamente, se cubrió la cabeza con las cobijas y comenzó a roncar, debido a ello, Lyserg volvió a apalearlo y logro que el bello durmiente despertará nuevamente, nada contento.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? -al parecer Hao estaba algo ebrio

-bueno, veras… creo que gané la apuesta-dijo Lyserg con orgullo

-Sí, si lo que tu digas, ahora déjame dormir-respondió algo entrecortado, y se tumbo de nuevo

-¿y mi premio?-cuestionaba Lyserg como esperando un millón de dólares como recompensa

-ah... claro, hablaremos mañana Lyserg… ahora quiero dormir-dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que abrazaba una almohada, que de hecho

era la almohada de Lyserg, la que le regalo la doncella, pero esa almohada mágica ahora estaba entre los brazos y piernas de Hao

-eres muy desagradable….-susurro finalmente el inglés, busco su pijama, se la puso y se acostó en la cama de su enemigo o lo que fuera, hundió su cabeza en la almohada, la cual no era la suya, porque la suya era especial y Hao la tenia prisionera, no, esta era la de Hao que era muy suave y esponjosa, porque por alguna razón a ese sujeto sádico y cruel le gustaba lo dulce, suave y esponjoso. Se cubrió con sus cobijas igual de suaves y acolchadas y se quedo dormido en instantes, creyendo con esperanza que la mañana siguiente sería mejor, y que tal vez Hao no estaría en ese mañana, lo odiaba, pero justo ahora no podía entender cómo es que alguien así de suave y esponjoso podía ser tan malvado y tan presuntuoso, pero sin duda no valía la pena pensar en eso, no planeaba seguir dejando que Hao lo tratase como un amigo o algo así, lo odiaba y se vengaría por la muerte de sus padres, y ni siquiera la esponjosidad y suavidad de la situación lo cambiarían, justo ahora estaba feliz, pues ya estaba maquilando todo tipo de cosas que podía obligarle a hacer a Hao como pago de la apuesta

A la mañana siguiente Lyserg despertó entusiasmado y velozmente corrió hacia su cama la cual estaba bajo el control de Hao, y salto encima sin medir ninguna consecuencia cayó sobre el pobre Asakura, quien emitió un quejido de dolor pues el verdecillo le había caído sobre el estomago.

-q-qui... taa te…-exigió el adolorido Shaman

-ah… si, esto yo… -respondió Lyserg-emm ¡claro!-se bajo de encima de Hao, el cual sintió un alivio inmediato

-¿a ti que gustaría que yo saltara sobre ti mientras duermes?-pregunto en forma retorica, cuando noto lo extraño de su cuestionamiento e incluso tuvo la fugaz idea de que eso no estaría del todo mal, claro que reacciono y golpeándose la cabeza, continuo diciendo-quiero decir… no de ese modo

-¿Cuál mo…? -cortó su frase al darse cuenta de a que "modo" se refería Hao y enojado grito-¡Maldito pervertido!

Al escuchar esto Jeanne corrió e irrumpió en la habitación de donde provenía el grito, y con una sartén en la mano dijo-¿Qué demonios le haces a Lyserg, desgraciado?-grata fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que Hao ya había sido "sometido" por Lyserg, quien a base de almohadazos logro que Hao callera al suelo, arrinconado y cubriéndose con los brazos para no morir golpeado por esas suaves almohadas

-doncella… lindo camisón

-oh que pena-respondió Jeanne cubriéndose con la sartén que obviamente no cubría prácticamente nada-bueno, vine porque escuche un grito, creí que este demonio te estaba haciendo algo malo

-¿de qué hablas Jeanne?-interrumpió Hao, poniéndose de pie señalo a Lyserg y dijo- Fue tu amigo verde quien me salto encima, yo creo que quería violarme-termino mientras se sacudía la ropa

-¡c-claro que no!-se apresuró a contestar a la vez que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía sobre sus mejillas-iré a desayunar-concluyo azotando la puerta y dejando a la doncella dentro, si, con Hao

-¡espera!-Jeanne corrió tras él

.

**Habitación 07**

El despertador llevaba media hora sonando y Ren ya había hecho de todo para tratar de callarlo, pero el reloj no cedía ante las amenazas del chino, incluso lo destrozo con su cuchilla, pero aun no se callaba, él no quería recurrir a la penúltima alternativa, pero lo hizo

-reloj, cállate por favor- así es, Ren había dicho "por favor" eso en él, era mucho que decir. Lamentablemente el reloj no se calló, por lo que recurrió a la ultima, despertar a Horokeu para que él le apretara el botón mágico que haría que el desgraciado despertador dejase de sonar de una vez por todas- Horo-horo, despierta y has callar ese maldito aparato

-ah... si madre enviare saludos a Damuko de tu parte...

-¡Horokeu!

-parece que tienes problemas con Horo-horo-dijo el metiche de Lyserg que pasaba por ahí de pura casualidad ya que se dirigía a desayunar

-no... Pirika, ya te dije que Ren no saldría contigo...-balbuceaba Horokeu

-Horo-horo-grito nuevamente esta vez un poco sonrojado y apenado

-jajaja parece que Horo-horo está revelando situaciones comprometedoras

-...si Lyserg, Hao te violara... pero descuida eso te gustará-continuaba con su balbuceo

-si Lyserg tienes razón, muy comprometedoras

-bueno...-sonrojado-¿para qué quieres despertarlo?

-ah sí, bien... el despertador no ha dejado de sonar, ya trate de cualquier forma posible... incluso se lo pedí

-¿se lo pediste? ...pero por qué... olvídalo-Lyserg recordó que Ren era un niño rico y como tal probablemente no sabría como prender una tv., si, podía ser un gran guerrero e incluso inteligente y maduro, pero por alguna razón no tenía ni más mínima noción de la cosas básicas-yo lo haré-se agacho a recoger el destrozado aparato (del mal) y tardo menos de un segundo en lograr silenciarlo-toma-se lo entrego a Ren

-¿qué es ese olor?-por fin despertó Horokeu

-ah... debe ser el desayuno, hoy le toco cocinar a Ryu, bueno en realidad... según el rol de labores domesticas, le tocaba a Anna, pero... bueno, tú ya sabes... ¿eh, Horo-horo? ¿A dónde se fue?

-pues... se fue cuando terminaste de decir "desayuno"

* * *

Estaban ya todos reunidos en la mesa, Ryu era un excelente cocinero, y cuando el preparaba algo, nadie dudaba en ir a la mesa con su estomago dispuesto a ser llenado, sin embargo Hao no estaba ahí, él aun dormía.

Horokeu no dejaba de olfatear todos los platillos, hasta que se topo con un olor, un tanto peculiar

-ese olor-comenzó a seguir el aroma como un perro que sigue un rastro-es... pero, se supone que está durmiendo-nadie entendía lo que quería decir en ainu con eso, pero el continuaba arrastrando su nariz por donde esta le indicaba

-emm... Horo-horo, me pone un poco nervioso que me olfatees de esa forma

-¡eres tú!-levanto la mirada y se encontró con el muy apenado rostro de Lyserg, comenzó a mirar al inglés con los ojos entre cerrados -ummhh sospechoso

-¿d-de qué hablas?

-tu olor, ¿cómo es posible?

-no entiendo-Lyserg estaba muy confundido

-¡Lyserg!

-¿s-si...?

-¡TU!-lo señalaba Horokeu, como quien a apunta hacia un criminal

-¿q-qué?

-hueles a Hao...-lo miro con intriga y desdén

-¿Q-qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿por qué tienes el olor de Hao, Lyserg?-cuestiona ahora la doncella

-no entiendo... -comienza a oler su ropa, y descubre que en efecto, tiene impregnado el peculiar aroma de Hao-¡ah eso! no es nada, debió ser porque dormí en su cama y se pego el aroma de... ¿por qué me miran así?

-¡LYSERG!-dijo Jeanne con los dientes apretados y una mirada sumamente sombría

-ustedes... son demasiado escandalosos, que fastidio-llego de pronto Hao estirándose, y bastante malhumorado puesto que sus compañeros hacían tanto escándalo que no dejaron que terminara su siesta del medio día-¿ahora porqué están armando alboroto?

-bueno Hao... según parece, Lyserg durmió en tu cama ¿qué puedes decir a eso?

-es verdad, Lyserg durmió en mi cama, y esta mañana desperté con él encima de mi-Hao tomo asiento con una sonrisa de enorme satisfacción, mientras que los demás lo miraban asombrados, para luego voltear la vista hacia Lyserg y observarlo acusadoramente, este sólo se sonrojo cual tomate, lo que causo aun más sospechas

* * *

Eran ya aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, Anna había puesto a entrenar Yoh, y como buenos amigos que son, todos -salvo Hao y Opacho- se "ofrecieron" -es decir, fueron obligados por la rubia- a apoyarlo y seguir el mismo entrenamiento, y por fin habían terminado, probablemente podrían desmayarse del cansancio que sentían. Lyserg Diethel no eran del tipo de personas que se rinden simplemente, y difícilmente se quejaba, pero esta vez estaba exhausto, y no precisamente por el entrenamiento, él estaba cansado de la situación en la que los apaches, o los grandes espíritus, quien sea, lo habían involucrado, sencillamente quería darse un respiro.

.

El inglés llego a su habitación, se dio baño con agua fría, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, y decidió ir a dar un paseo, comenzó a deambular por el complejo habitacional, y vio que había un edificio algo alto, llamo su atención pues era el único que había, el resto eran casas pequeñas, de una o dos plantas, él simplemente subió por el ascensor hasta lo más alto de ese edificio, había una azotea ahí y la vista del atardecer era muy buena desde ese lugar, era sin duda lugar perfecto para meditar, y descansar de todo lo que le causaba estrés.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" se preguntaba así mismo el joven Lyserg "no se suponía que yo lo odiaba, bueno… es verdad lo odio, pero… ¿Por qué me comporto así?"

-Tal vez… no me odias-irrumpió en sus pensamientos la voz de Hao, lo que por supuesto tomo por sorpresa al chico de cabello verde

-H-Hao, ¿cómo? ¿De qué hablas?-El joven Diethel no entendía cómo es que Hao apareció y dijo eso justamente cuando él estaba pensando en ello.

-digo que tu no me odias, no te asustes es sólo intuición, solamente llegue a esa conclusión ya que siempre te la pasas diciendo lo mucho que me detestas, y que deseas vengarte, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirte-respondió Hao alegremente y muy confiado de sus palabras, realmente parecía que era un simple tema de conversación que se saco de la manga-toma-agrego extendiéndole una lata de chocolate caliente, Lyserg no parecía muy confiado de esto y claro se encontraba confundido por la repentina aparición del otro, Hao sólo sonrió amablemente, y continuo-no tiene nada raro, si prefieres toma la mía, son iguales

Lyserg termino por aceptar la lata que Hao le ofrecía, y con un poco desconfianza la abrió y comenzó a beberla-veras Lyserg, yo no sé que no soy una buena persona-volvió a sonreír con jovialidad

"wow, ¿en serio? Si no me dices créeme que no lo noto, idiota"

-…pero-continuo hablando Hao-todo lo que hago tiene una razón, y absolutamente nada es sólo porque sí

-¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-te lo dije, es sólo un tema de conversación-finalizo Hao dándole la media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse-aunque… también ellos murieron por una razón

-¿ellos?... ellos

-tus padres, fueron de las muchas almas que hicieron más fuerte a mi espíritu de fuego

Lyserg comenzó a alterarse, su respiración se acelero, estaba furioso, Hao había dicho esas cosas, y él que ya dudaba de si su enemigo era realmente malvado, nunca, jamás había sentido tan enorme deseo y necesidad de vengarse de ese maldito que le quito lo más importante en su vida-¡HAO!-grito lleno de furia

Ante esto el otro simplemente se limito a soltar una risita burlona-¿sabes que Lyserg…? tú no eres muy diferente a mí, de hecho nos parecemos más de lo que lo que crees

Ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿el pequeño Lyserg parecerse a Hao? Si, como no, nunca antes sintió tanta impotencia, se limito únicamente a llorar petrificado en su lugar, mientras Hao desaprecia entre la noche que estaba cayendo sobre la aldea.

Después de un rato de desahogo emocional, Lyserg Diethel decidió volver a la dichosa "buena vida" de los condominios apache, pero el sólo pensar que ese sujeto estaría en ese lugar compartiendo la misma habitación le parecía enfermizo, sin embargo ya tenía mucho sueño y no planeaba pasar la noche vagando por ahí, o dormir en otro lado, así que se dirigió a su cuarto con resignación esperando que Hao no estuviera ahí, o por lo menos ya se hubiese quedado dormido, cosa que no paso, pues tan pronto Lyserg entro en su alcoba Hao lo jalo hacia él le cubrió la boca con su mano

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-grito el inglés apartando con brusquedad la mano del otro

-shhh, cállate verdecito, vas a ahuyentarlo-susurro el Asakura

-¿de qué rayos hablas?

-que bajes la maldita voz, eso-dijo Hao señalando hacia una creatura peluda que se movía

-¿una rata?

-no es una rata, torpe, es un conejillo de indias

"yo a veces me siento como uno"-¿y qué hace aquí?

-digamos que yo de pequeño siempre quise uno, pero mi madre nunca me lo permitió, hoy compré este pero escapo de su jaula y ahora se escabulle y no puedo capturarlo

-¿has probado con una poke-bola?

-¿una qué?-pregunto Hao confundido parpadeando velozmente

-nada… sólo atrápalo, y no hagas escándalo, me voy a dormir-finalizo Lyserg exasperado, y se dispuso a descansar …pero Hao hizo caso omiso a la petición del inglesito, sí, capturo a su mascota, pero varios muebles sufrieron daños, y claro Lyserg no pudo dormir en lo absoluto

Era definitivo, Hao Asakura, era bipolar…. Al joven inglés ya no le quedaba ni la menor duda, probablemente tenía diversos trastornos de personalidad, además de su clara piromanía y narcicismo excesivo, ya no soportaba un segundo más cerca de ese sujeto, ¿qué clase de persona enferma se suponía que era?

_Beep… Beep… Beep… bee..._

-estúpido despertador… siempre sonando tan de madrugada…-se quejo Hao tallándose el ojo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo le dedicaba una mirada sombría al infame aparato, al parecer todos lo shamanes ególatras tenían desprecio por los relojes. Lyserg volteo a mirar el reloj que Hao maldecía… eran las dos… de la tarde

-Lys-chan tienes ojeras…

-¿Lys-chan? ¿Por qué demonios me…?-Lyserg iba a continuar gritoneándole a Hao y reclamándole a este por decirle Lys-chan…. Pero se topo con un espejo, si, tenía ojeras….

-deberías dormir y usar esto-recomendó Hao sacando de la nada un ungüento para la ojeras, y líneas de expresión, se levanto de golpe y comenzó a colocarle la crema en el rostro al Inglés quien, cabe mencionar, no dejaba a Hao cumplir su labor pues manoteaba todo lo que podía

-quita tus sucias manos de mi cara…-y antes de pudiera terminar de reclamar, había un muy molesta doncella con un bate de beisbol con púas entrando de golpe a su habitación, encontrándose a un chico de cabello verde tirado en su cama con la cara cubierta de "algo blanco" y un chico castaño encima del primero aplicándole más de esa misteriosa sustancia, si… la situación era mal interpretable ante sus ojos, y desfavorable… para Hao

-¿¡QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO!?

-…Jeanne, ¿Por qué siempre interrumpes nuestros momentos de a…?-cuestionaba Hao antes de recibir bien propinado golpe por parte de la francesa

-¡pedazo de paracito!

-iba a decir armonía Jeanne-repuso el Shaman de fuego levantándose del suelo al que había sido arrojado por el impacto del bate contra su cuerpo

-si claro… como si no te conociera

-claro que sí, que otra cosa podría decir ¿amor? ¿Apasionado romance? ¿Acelerado placer sexual?-diciendo esto, Hao sólo lograba poner más furiosa a la doncella Jeanne, y muy sonrojado a "Lys-chan" – como crees eso Jeanne, ¿Qué clase de Shaman crees que soy?

-¿el acelerado placer sexual de quien?-dijo Ryu irrumpiendo en la habitación de Hao y Lyserg, con gran entusiasmo, esperando ser bienvenido en el ya mencionado placer sexual acelerado

-nuestro claro-respondió muy sonriente Hao Asakura, mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros del "verdecito" acercándolo a él, lo cual, adivinaron, duplico la intensidad de coloración rojiza en Lyserg-¿verdad Lys-chan?

-t-tu… e-el-balbuceaba Ryu señalándolos aleatoriamente una y otra vez con gran confusión para terminar desmallándose-mátame dios, no quiero vivir en un mundo sin mi amado Lyserg a mi lado

-…tu Hao… ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Adefesio, alimaña, pedazo de est…!-gritoneaba la doncella persiguiendo a Hao por todo el "condominio apache"

-¿por qué a mi…?-se lamentaba Lyserg en un rincón

.

CONTINUARA…

Próximo capítulo: La Misteriosa Prometida De Hao

¿Y de donde saco Hao una prometida para empezar? ¿Celos? ¿Celos, de qué?

* * *

**Extra:**

Hao Asakura repaso por cuarta vez el texto que sostenía en sus manos, volvió a hacer muecas de desagrado, se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado… y velozmente camino hasta una puerta, esta tenía un cartel donde se podía leer "Oficina General de Yaoi Inc.", él abrió de golpe la puerta sorprendiendo al alma en pena que se encontraba desmayada sobre una mesa de dibujo, a lado de esa angustiosa creación del mal había un escritorio y sobre este un placa donde se podía ver en letras doradas "Lanny García, CEO ". Hao no dudo ni medio segundo y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de papel al pobre y moribundo trozo de carne con ojos que estaba semiinconsciente con un hilo de saliva escurriéndole por la mejilla sobre la que ese misterioso ser estaba recostado

-¿Quién osa a interrumpir los sueños eróticos de la gran y pervertida Lanny?-se quejo el bulto somnoliento

-t-tu pedazo de porquería, ¿Qué clase de libreto es este?-refunfuñaba Hao lanzándole el manojo de hojas manchadas con café

-¿tienes alguna queja?

-claro… mira, ahí, pagina 13, escena 5,_ "Hao toma a Lyserg en sus brazos cual princesa de cuento de hadas y lo besa diciéndole- ¿te casarías conmigo?"_

-¿Cuál es el problema? Es totalmente romántico

-es idiota, no haré algo tan ridículo como eso, ya me rebaje para hacer estupideces…. Pero esto es demasiado, no lo haré

-ummm que lastima, Lyserg realmente quería hacerlo, él mismo lo propuso

-¿q-qué? B-bueno si es así… yo…

-jajaja sigue soñando, él es todo un hombre, no como tú, el nunca pediría algo tan homosexual

-eres una…

-bueno ya deja de fastidiar tengo mucho trabajo… y para que lo sepas eso que leíste es de la autoría del club fujoshi de Shaman King

-¿…y?

-cuyas lideres son Anna, Pirika, Jun, Tamao y… Jeanne, dirige a ellas tu queja

-…morirán-finalizo Hao susurrando mientras abandonaba el despacho de la miserable Lanny… inmersa en una montaña de trabajo

* * *

**Actualización:** Este capítulo me gusta un tanto más que los anteriores, ya que crecí, madure… y en este tiempo he aprendido mucho, sin embargo si cambie algunas cosas que podrán comprobar si lo habían leído antes, aunque en general sea lo mismo.

**-Lanny~**


	5. La Misteriosa Prometida de Hao

**_Del odio al amor ¿hay solo un paso?_**

_...porque todos sabemos que no hay solo un paso, pero sí que se debe dar uno a la vez._

_By_

**_SkZopHiAsk_**

El siguiente capítulo NO sufrió ningún cambio, salvo correcciones ortográficas.

Léase con poca seriedad, y sí, los diálogos son tontos, pero ese es el punto... ¡rían!

* * *

_Capítulo 5: La Misteriosa Prometida De Hao_

Eran las cinco de la mañana en los Condominios Apache, todo estaba silencioso… hasta que llego la anciana Goldva a interrumpir la quietud de lo shamanes, si es que se podía llamar "quietud".

"_reúnanse en el estadio apache a las 6 am" – Goldva_

Bueno, no había sido la anciana directamente pero aun así era por su causa, tenían que ir al estadio para enterarse de lo que los grandes espíritus pretendían que hicieran.

-los grandes espíritus nos han manifestado sus deseos, y es nuestro deber informarles sobre la prueba que están a punto de realizar-decía Silver autoritariamente

.

-¿es necesaria tanta habladuría? ¿Por qué no sólo dice que es lo que haremos y ya?-se quejaba un chino molesto

-si… es un fastidio… ahora mismo podría estar descansando en mi camita, pero no… ese vejestorio tenía que hacerme despertar temprano, gracias grandes espíritus por no dejarme dormir-parloteaba lastimeramente Horokeu

.

-… y en resumen eso es lo que harán-termino de exponer el apache tras media hora de explicaciones minuciosas e innecesarias en su mayoría, en las que básicamente indicaba que tendrían que participar en una serie de peleas en equipo, y realizar actividades que de hecho no tenían nada que ver con un torneo de shamanes

-bien, volvamos a los condominios… quiero dormir un poco más-decía Yoh sonriente mientras se levantaba de su asiento estirándose para desentumirse

-¿y quien dijo que podías hacer eso? Si tienes tiempo de pensar en dormir mejor ponte a entrenar de una buena vez…

-pero Anna yo…

-Yoh-fue lo único que pronuncio la sacerdotisa a la vez que miraba al susodicho fulminantemente y entonces el Asakura supo que era mejor obedecerle… o morir, y él apreciaba su vida

-las mujeres son muy complicadas-comento Ryu

-no todas las mujeres son así, por ejemplo…-trato de intervenir Horo-horo hasta que razono sobre las mujeres que él conocía, que por cierto no eran muchas, y concluyo-no, olvídenlo, son odiosas, complicadas y bipolares… aun así ¡quiero una novia!-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿y para que quieres una novia?-cuestiono Ren un poco enfadado

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Acaso no sabes qué función desempeña una novia? …Yo sería tan feliz con una chica

-¿en serio? Porque Yoh no luce muy feliz-señalaba Ren al agobiado

-eso… bueno, por eso hay que ser selectivos para conseguir una mujer, yo, por ejemplo, tengo claro qué tipo de chica quiero como esposa

-¿ni siquiera tienes novia y ya quieres casarte? Como sea… ¿Qué clase de mujer seria esa Horo-horo?-pregunto Ryu un poco curioso

-ummm debe ser… un poco bajita, un poco temperamental pero amable, debe amar la naturaleza y despreciar la contaminación ambiental, ummm un poco seria e independiente, claro que debe ser bonita, de piel clara y ojos azules… no, verdes, mejor marrón claro, no, como… como, los de Ren, si como los de Ren, un poco dorados… y

-no sé porque siento que conozco a alguien similar-dijo pensativo el Shaman de la espada de madera

-oh ¿en serio? Eso es genial

-sí, un poco… sólo que es un chico

-¿u-un chico…? P-pero… bueno, en realidad hay un mundo de posibilidades, no soy cerrado de mente ni nada por el estilo, así que podría intentar…

-¿¡QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTÁS DICIENDO HORO-HORO!? –refunfuñaba el chino en una tonalidad cutánea color granate mientras se alejaba con paso firme

-de verdad que no entiendo a ese chico-dejo el ainu parpadeando velozmente-¿por qué se habrá puesto así?

-es una hipótesis, pero creo que, por lo poco que lo conozco, él coincide con tu extraña descripción de "mujer ideal"-comento Hao sin ser invitado a la conversación

-¿q-qué? Bah… claro que no, y además mi descripción no es extraña… así es como debería ser

-bueno, no es que tenga un interés particular en las mujeres... pero si tuviera que elegir a alguna ella debería ser exactamente como yo, pero en versión femenina

-tú ya eres femenil… ¿se puede algo más femenino?

-pues… esta por ejemplo Lyserg, no es por nada pero la primera vez que lo vi creí que era una chica

-¡¿verdad!? Oh sabía que no podía ser el único en confundirse con su primera impresión-Ryu se sentía aliviado de que hubiera alguien más que confundiera a Lyserg

-bueno ahora que lo dicen Lyserg si parece mujer un poco… o un mucho

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿D-de qué hablan?-grito Lyserg, quien se acerco al escuchar su nombre hace unos instantes

-Lys-chan, ¿me pregunto cómo te verías con un vestido?-pregunto Hao curioso acercándose a Lyserg y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de este

-pues sigue preguntándotelo y muere con esa duda-dijo tajante el inglés quitándose de golpe el brazo de Hao de encima de él

-¿en qué momento comenzó a llamarlo "Lys-chan"?-se cuestionaba mentalmente Ryu

-vamos Lyserg, ponte un lindo vestido, si lo haces seguro me enamorare de ti

-¿y yo para que quiero algo así?-gritaba sonrojado

-¿de qué hablas? Es obvio, serás mi novia, o novio como sea que se diga

Lyserg no sabía que decir, ni que pensar, seguramente era el calor, si, era eso, aunque tras estas nada gratificantes semanas al lado del Asakura mayor había notado un lado "raro" de él, y además de todo parecía disfrutar mucho hacer esa clase bromas relacionadas con situaciones amorosas y homosexuales, así que, aunque estaba acostumbrándose a ello no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso, pues Hao nunca le pareció un tipo confiable. En eso pensaba Lyserg cuando de momento un látigo apareció en la inusual escena golpeando a, ni más ni menos que, Hao Asakura.

-¿qué demonios? ¿Quién…?-Hao quedo perplejo, ante su vista apareció una joven más o menos de la misma edad del resto, quien con paso firme y látigo en mano se aproximo al Shaman de fuego con decisión en su mirada azul-tu…

El Asakura no era el único sorprendido, podría decirse que los demás permanecían mucho más atónitos, la chica era prácticamente una supermodelo, su rostro mostraba amabilidad y enojo, claro, su cabello era rojizo, largo y un poco ondulado, era sencillamente una aparición.

-Hao…-atino a decir la desafiante chica sacando de su letargo al susodicho, así como a sus acompañantes quienes se preguntaban cómo es que él había conocido una mujer así.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Hao sin mucho interés, a lo que el resto reacciono sorprendido, cómo podía no babear por esa belleza y tratarla con indiferencia, no es que se les hiciera muy extraño, después todo el dijo que "no tenía un interés particular por las mujeres"

-vine a ver a mi prometido… -respondió con la misma falta de interés que tenia Hao-pero al verlo después de tanto tiempo me siento decepcionada

Se podían escuchar los lamentos de Ryu y Horokeu al escuchar la palabra "prometido", sus corazones se partían en miles de pedazos…

-¿prometido? ¿Y cómo una bruja horrible como tú consiguió algo así? ¿Es ciego, sordo y retrasado?

Los demás chicos estaban estupefactos, que descortés era Hao, y con una chica como esa… tenía que estar mal de la cabeza, aunque eso ya lo sabían

-bueno Hao, no sé si tú seas ciego y sordo, pero aparentemente si eres retrasado

-él… y… Ahhhh por qué no tengo una novia-sollozaba Horo-horo

-Saionji-sama ¿Dónde se hospedara?-pregunto una jovencita, de apariencia dulce y cabello color aguamarina, cargada con dos maletas enormes

-¿ni si quiera eres capaz de cargar tu propio equipaje?-se quejaba el Asakura mientras se acercaba a la agotada joven de cabellera _aqua_-yo te ayudare con eso…

-oh no tiene porque hacerlo Hao-sama, yo soy la asistente de la señorita y…

-eres demasiado amable, también eso es malo… sólo dame las maletas, yo las llevaré-insistió sonriente

Hao podía ser amable, aunque eso era extraño no era la primera vez, todo dependía de la situación y claro, de la persona a la que le dirigiera esta amabilidad. Esta parte de él es la que siempre había confundido a sus enemigos, y especialmente los soldados "x" no llegaban a comprender, en particular uno de ellos, Lyserg, quien había tenido que soportar los constantes cambios de humor y personalidad, que Hao presentaba, durante todo este tiempo.

La chica recién llegada había causado que más de uno especulara sobre su arribo y más aun respecto a la relación que mantenía con Hao Asakura. Ella paso todo el día conociendo la aldea por lo que muchos al verla quedaron fascinados o intrigados con la chica, tenía algo que les causaba una sensación extraña al mirarla.

Había llegado la hora de cena, y como de costumbre se reunieron todos en el comedor de la pensión, comenzaron a ingerir sus alimentos cuando de momento, lo que parecía ser una discusión, interrumpió la comida:

-ya te dije que no me voy a casar contigo

-no me interesa, tenemos un compromiso y…-gritaba la chica recién llegada cuando notó la mirada de los otros-esto… hola…

-¿no planeas presentar a la señorita?-preguntaba Horo-horo repuesto

-¿señorita? ¿Quién? Ah... ¿ella?-decía señalando a la pelirroja a su izquierda-claro ¿por qué no?, chicos, bruja, bruja, chicos… listo ya se conocieron, vamos comer

-…eres detestable…-dijo la chica entre dientes, camino hacia la mesa y le sonrió a todos ampliamente-¡hola! Mi nombre es Hiyori Saionji, y me quedaré con ustedes un tiempo, soy Shaman pero no participo en el torneo, espero que nos llevemos bien…

-mucho gusto Hiyori, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, ellos son mis amigos Manta, Ryu y Fausto… -estrecho amigablemente la mano de la joven, por lo que recibió una fulminante mirada de Anna-mi prometida, Anna-continuo con miedo, y pronunciando esto la sacerdotisa miro a la "nueva" con aire de superioridad- y mi amiga Tamao

-y yo soy Horo-horo, aquel amargado es Ren, y ella es mi hermana Pirika, y Jun la hermana del amargado, y Chocolove, es el que cuenta malos chistes, también están los "x" pero creo que salieron, no son muy amistosos que digamos

-¿los soldados "x" están en su equipo? ¿Qué cosa tienen en el cerebro los grandes espíritus?

-lo mismo nos preguntamos-respondió Anna, parecía que se llevaría bien con Hiyori después de todo

-hablando del diablo…

-¡hola! Ustedes son soldados "x" ¿no? Mi nombre es Hiyori, es un placer

-tú debes ser la chica de la que todos están hablando, Yo soy Jeanne, y él es Lyserg

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, y contado cómo es que cada uno había logrado entrar al torneo y con qué fines, comenzaron a curiosear sobre la joven

-y… ¿qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto la doncella

-ah… bueno, yo…-volteo a mirar a Hao quien le devolvió una mirada llena de desprecio-vine aquí para ver a Hao

-¿a Hao? ¿Entonces eres su amiga?-cuestiono curioso Lyserg, haciendo que Horokeu se interesara, pues tenía una pequeña esperanza de que realmente fuese sólo su amiga

-¿mi amiga? Yo soy un poco más selectivo con mis amistades Lys-chan, ni de chiste.

-soy su prometida-dijo autoritaria y molesta, confirmando las sospechas (bastantes obvias) de Horo-horo

-que interesante…-añadió la sacerdotisa-¿y se puede saber de dónde saco Hao a alguien tan simpática como tú?

-yo estaba ebrio, drogado, medio dormido y sinestésico, porque en mis cinco sentido no hubiese sucedido

-de verdad eres odioso… pero la historia es diferente y…

-¿Cómo puedes tomarlo en serio? Éramos niños… eres patética…

-entiendo por qué nadie quiere estar cerca de ti, eres el ser más despreciable que existe… con permiso-finalizó Hiyori poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la escalera para subir a la planta alta

Hao se encontraba en su habitación alimentando a su roedor, cuando Lyserg entro y se tiro en su cama

-¿qué te pasa Lys-chan? Te ves deprimido…

-no es de tu incumbencia, y no estoy deprimido, sólo cansado

-como sea, yo sólo intentaba ser agradable

-pues hace un rato cuando le dijiste eso a tu novia no parecías muy agradable

-eso no es tu asunto Lyserg, ella no es mi novia y si te gusta te puedes quedar con ella, me harías un favor

Lyserg estaba a punto de responderle a Hao con todas las groserías que conocía e inventar algunas nuevas, de no ser porque llamaron a la puerta, y como era obvio que Hao no abriría tuvo que ir y abrir el mismo

-¿Hiyori? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-pues… me dijeron que esta era la habitación de Hao…

- lo es, él está ahí-respondió sonriendo y haciendo el ademan de invitarla a entrar

-¿todavía no te has ido? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-vine porque soy tu prometida, y no me iré a menos que me des una muy buena razón para no casarte conmigo

-simplemente no quiero… ahí esta una muy buena razón, ya puedes irte

-bien… ¿sales con alguien?

-no

-¿hay alguna chica que te guste o te interese?

-no en realidad…

-¿y entonces cual es el problema?

-querida Hiyori, el problema radica en dos importantes puntos, el primero es que tu no me gustas y el segundo es tu inadecuado cuestionamiento, lo correcto habría sido preguntar si hay alguien que me guste

-eso fue lo que pregunte…

-no, tu preguntaste si me gustaba alguna chica

-estás diciendo que… olvídalo, no quiero saber. ¿Bueno, y donde dormiré yo?

-ummhh puedes dormir en mi cama-dijo Hao poniéndose de pie, aunque el realmente pensaba en algo como "que tal en el bosque, o treinta metros bajo tierra, o si lo prefieres en el estomago de un oso salvaje"

-wow Hao, realmente piensas dormir en suelo-preguntó Lyserg muy sorprendido

-¿de qué hablas Lys-chan? Yo dormiré en tu cama

-entonces planeas que Yo duerma en el piso

-bueno… eso no es lo que tenía en mente, además hace mucho frio, lo mejor será que durmamos abrazados

-¿de qué hablas? ¿De verdad disfrutas hacer bromas de ese tipo?

-¿Qué bromas? Todo es cierto… aunque, por otro lado es tan divertido ver tu expresión cada vez que digo algo así-dijo Hao riendo amistosamente, a lo que Lyserg reacciono enojándose y a su vez Hiyori se sorprendía con la cambiante actitud del Asakura

Así es como, en contra de la voluntad de Lyserg Diethel, Hao termino acurrucado en la cama del joven soldado x, abrazándolo cual oso de felpa, y básicamente dejándolo sin respiración. A la mañana siguiente la situación no había cambiado tanto, salvo por el hecho de que Lyserg termino abrazando a Hao de igual forma. Todo efecto, claro, del frio y la inconsciencia al dormir, o al menos esa era la explicación más agradable (y certera)… aunque a la doncella, quien iba cada mañana a revisar que su amigo estuviese integro, no le pareciera la razón más cercana a la realidad, o a su malpensada mente.

**Habitación 07**

Aparentemente la mañana de Ren y Horokeu había sido un poco inusual… por decirlo de algún modo.

-¡maldita sea!, ¿¡por qué demonios haces eso?! –grito Ren completamente furioso

-fue porque tu no despertabas-argumento Horo-horo en su defensa-creí que te habías desmayado o incluso muerto….

-¡SÍ, PERO ESA NO ES RAZÓN PARA LANZARME UN BALDE DE AGUA HELADA EN CARA!-reclamaba, Ren, aun más molesto

-¿tú crees?-pregunto el ainu con la mayor tranquilidad que podía para posteriormente adornar su rostro con una sonrisa de malicia

-lo disfrutaste ¿verdad?-cuestionaba el chino mientras la sangre le hervía de enojo

-neeeh ¿cómo crees? –respondió Horokeu, que a decir por su expresión definitivamente, si, lo había disfrutado

-no me digas… -Ren sólo podía responderle con una mirada de enorme odio y deseos de venganza

La discusión entre los "amigos" continuo por cierto tiempo, aparentemente las múltiples suplicas de piedad por parte del Shaman de hielo no habían logrado hacer mella en la postura rencorosa e irascible de Ren.

-ya te dije que fue porque no te despertabas-intentaba alegar Horokeu sin recibir respuesta positiva por parte del otro

-si, como no…

-¡lo juro!

-sí, sí, ya… te creo-Ren realmente no le creía, y únicamente lo dijo porque estaba harto de escuchar los incesantes lloriqueos de Horo-horo, pero no funciono del todo

- Ren, ¿estás enojado? –pregunto Horo-horo con un timbre de ternura en su voz , al tiempo que podía cara de perrito triste y/o mojado, de aquellas a las que ni el más cruel ser viviente puede resistirse… o eso pensaba Horokeu.

-¿qué? ¿Yo? No… ¿cómo crees? Eso es imposible-contesto con la mayor cantidad de sarcasmo que el chino podía albergar en su ser

-uff… menos mal, ya me había asustado-pronuncio el ainu realmente aliviado, por un momento pensó que Ren estaba furioso… y tenía razón, lo estaba.

-tu… realmente eres un tonto-suspiro Ren dándose por vencido, habían tenido otra ridícula pelea por una igual de ridícula razón, pero, finalmente eran amigos, o algo así, y tenía que resolverlo tarde o temprano

**Habitación 04**

-doncella ya le dije que Hao y yo dormimos juntos porque su novia estaba usando su cama, y debido a que soy un alma caritativa no fui capaz de dejar a este pobre diablo en el suelo frio, ya le he mencionado que formo parte de la sociedad protectora de animales –se excusaba el pequeño Lyserg tras la repentina aparición de Jeanne en su dormitorio, a la cual, como dije antes, la escena no le pareció ni remotamente gratificante y por el contrario la disgusto a niveles estratosféricos queriendo así desmembrar molécula por molécula a Hao, a quien la doncella ni siquiera le dio la más mínima oportunidad de expresar sus motivos pues inmediatamente lo tacho de violador, pervertido y homosexual reprimido.

-lo siento Lyserg, me agobia pensar que este cretino, satánico, asesino, se acerque tanto a ti, sé que es difícil soportar respirar el mismo aire del ser más despreciable del universo al que tanto odias y contra el que deseas venganza, pero…

-emm…-murmuro Hao tosiendo para aclarar su voz y hacer notar su presencia-yo sigo aquí Jeanne

-ya lo note, y sería mejor si no fuera así, yo sé que tenemos que realizar la ridícula prueba, pero te recomiendo por tu propio bien, que te alejes de todos nosotros lo más posible

-¿Por qué haría eso?-cuestiono Hao para sorpresa de Jeanne- no quiero hacerlo, sencillamente no estoy haciendo nada malo justo ahora… como ya he dicho tantas veces, ustedes, TODOS USTEDES, son exactamente iguales a mí, pero no tienen un verdadero propósito, salvo el de frustrar los míos, deja de ser patética y busca algo mejor que hacer, porque tus esfuerzos son completamente inútiles

-Hao…-fue lo único que pudo articular la doncella con la rabia que le recorría el cuerpo, mientras daba la media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Sí, Hiyori llevaba apenas un día en la aldea, pero ya había notado que Hao era la creatura más bipolar sobre la faz de la tierra, y aun así, no podía irse de ahí, ese sujeto retorcido era la persona de la que se había enamorado y daría su mayor esfuerzo para conseguir que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos.

Aquella roca rodaba por el suelo terroso, el inglés llevaba pateándola todo el día mientras pensaba en absolutamente nada, la piedra avanzaba y se detenía, para ser pateada nuevamente. Así continuo Lyserg hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago que había en aldea, era tan pacifico, o al menos lo fue hasta que cierto ainu emergió de la nada y estrepitosamente saludo al chico de cabello esmeralda.

-¡Lyserg! Viejo amigo, ¿Cómo has estado últimamente? Tanto tiempo sin verte…-decía Horo-horo mientras abrazaba sofocantemente a Lyserg

-…d-de que hablas…-apenas pronuncio el inglés debido a la privación de aire-nos vimos esta mañana

-oh… cierto-recordó soltando al chico de su agarre-pero… Lyserg te ves cansado ¿no dormiste bien anoche?

-no en realidad, la novia de Hao llego adormir a nuestra habitación… y discutieron por largo rato, me quede dormido hasta que se callaron

-hablando de…-menciono Horokeu señalando levemente hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraban Hiyori y Hao caminando y charlando bastante más tranquilos de que estaban el día anterior.

Lyserg estaba confundido ¿no había dicho Hao que no quería nada con ella? Dijo que no se casarían, que la odiaba y que prefería salir con un mono -esto lo dijo durante su discusión nocturna-, y ahora lucían tan apacibles, ¿Qué se supone que pasaría con ellos?, ¿realmente, que clase de relación llevaban?

-Lyserg… ¿pasa algo?-pregunto curioso el ainu ante la expresión perdida del otro

-ah… no es nada-negó velozmente, mientras redirigía su mirada a la pareja que contemplaba antes, de momento vio como ambos comenzaron a reír, lo cual le extrañaba aun más dadas las circunstancias bajo las que se supone se encontraban, observo con recelo la escena tratando de asimilar el modo de actuar del "enemigo" por lo que entrecerró los ojos, acto que Horo-horo no tardo en malinterpretar

-oh Lyserg, ¿con que de eso se trata?

-¿de qué hablas Horo-horo?

-es más que obvio, tienes celos Lyserg Diethel

-¿q-qué? ¿Pero qué dices? –negaba con la cabeza el chico el cabello verde, al tiempo que ese leve sonrojo cada vez más frecuente volvía a aparecer sobre sus mejillas haciendo notar su nerviosismo

-vamos, no hay de qué avergonzarse, creo que cualquiera puede pasar por eso, en especial con alguien así

-b-bueno, t-tal vez siento un poco de molestia porque él de repente la trata bien después de que dijo que la detestaba, pero eso es todo, sólo creo que es hipócrita y me enoja

-ay ajá, eso ni tú te lo crees, admite que estas celoso

-yo… sí, un poco

-¡lo sabia!-salto Horokeu entusiasmado tras conseguir la confesión del inglés-es lógico que te guste

-¿g-gustar?-continuaba tartamudeando con un ya muy notable sonrojo-n-no es para tanto

-pero Hiyori es muy linda, ¿Qué de hay de malo con que te guste?

-¿Hiyori?-se recupero de su extremo enrojecimiento para pasar a una expresión más bien de confusión, como sintiendo que se había perdido de algo

-claro, esa chica tan…-Horo-horo ni siquiera era capaz de articular más, pues ya se encontraba babeando, sin embargo reacciono ante la pregunta del otro-¿o no hablabas de ella?

-s-si, ¡claro! Hiyori-se dio prisa en responder mientras el sudor escurría por su nuca y con nervios movía la mano derecha de izquierda a derecha y comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás-b-bien, me voy, ¡adiós!

Ahora Lyserg estaba más que confundido, Hiyori era hermosa, sin duda alguna, pero eso no le causaba ninguna emoción, era cierto que también poseía una gran amabilidad y un buen corazón, hasta donde él tenía conocimiento, claro; pero no era eso lo que le frustraba tanto, no estaba seguro en lo absoluto de por qué, pero por alguna razón, sentía ligeramente un pequeño dolor casi imperceptible al verlos juntos, tal vez a él realmente le gustaba… ella, o por lo menos esa era la alternativa que prefería creer, aunque no estaba muy lejos de considerar la idea de que no fuera Hiyori la razón de sus repentinos celos.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

¡

Hola! Lanny se reporta tras muuucho tiempo de ausencia, entre a una nueva escuela y no tuve tiempo, es muy cansado u.u , para ser sincera si he tenido algo de tiempo, pero últimamente me da mucho sueño, así que lo único que hago es dormir, lamento la tardanza, espero actualizar pronto! Pero necesito saber que siguen leyendo, si no, no tiene caso seguir =(

Bueno, que pasen un día/noche excelente, no se olviden de dar su opinión, y si tienen alguna sugerencia también la tomaré muy en cuenta

¡LOS AMO!

**Actualización: Este capítulo lo deje exactamente igual, salvo un par de correcciones ortográficas, ya que esto fue lo último que escribí, es más parecido a mi narrativa actual (aunque no del todo)**

**Cambie el siguiente capítulo, pues se perdió en el infinito… se iba a llamar "Amor disfrazado de odio" … pero no me convenció al final así que me disculpo por eso, y tampoco sé cuando podre actualizar.**

~Lanny


End file.
